


Smoke

by KaedeYukine



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Modern Era, Other, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: One of his favorite past times is to smoke while he relaxed in a bathtub but this time, his thoughts haunted him.
Kudos: 2





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me. - He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist - Short Stories.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood / Shadowbringers) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

Lying lazily in the bathtub filled with warm water, he clasped a stick of cigarette between his lips before reaching up to get his personalized lighter on the counter, flicking his thumb, and ignite that small stick of death and intoxication. That sweet burning sensation curled throughout his lungs and throat, he then exhaled his relief in a huge cloud of grey, as he watched the warm light of the bathroom created grey tones out of the mist still hanging in the air. The vaporized tobacco swirled delicately in the air in front of him while he absentmindedly placed his lighter back on to the counter.

Nothing was in his mind, all he did was staring blankly at the ceiling, nonchalantly inhaled and exhaled clouds of various grey tones. Then, a loud clap of thunder was heard outside of his apartment, soon another one followed, then the next one. Seconds later, one tap, two taps, three taps and the water droplets from heaven fell and hit on the glass window constantly. It was comforting.

He removed that stick from his lips and played in between his fingers, before submerging himself into the lavender-scented water, letting it deafen his sensory of hearing. He then held his breath under the water before allowing the water, washed over his face. Then again, he sat up in the bathtub and took a puff from the cigarette.

Soon, a thought came into his mind, the nightmare he recently had… That nightmare of unable to enjoy anything he loves, the nightmare of unable to return the love he felt from his loved ones, and the nightmare of turning into an empty husk… It was difficult to get rid of those kind of feelings. It had been haunting him for a couple of days and the dark circles under his eyes were the result of it, showing his mental fatigue. Two poisons now, with one in his hand and another was in his head, constantly filling him with venom, poisoning him with thoughts. He had thought of running away to an endless horizon or ocean and never to return, but something halted that vacation and he could not secure an answer from the thick smoke, that dark fog.

He combed his long hair back and took a few more mouthfuls of that cigarette, one final inhale to extinguish that poisonous drug, one last, and long exhale, releasing that grey mist between his lips. He pressed the butt on the side of the tub, and threw the wasted cigarette into the bin. Then again, he picked up the pack of death, tilt a little, clasped another stick and lit up the tip with his trusty metal lighter. A flick and a spark, and a mouthful of smoke inhaled before letting it out through his nose. He carefully placed both his treasures on the basin and continued to smoke his hours away in the bathtub. It was not long enough that the bathroom was filled with the scent of tobacco and nicotine, no longer the floral fragrance of lavender and lotus.

It was intoxicating, it was relaxing and certainly, making him sleepy. His thoughts were still clouded by the same grey mist which he did not intend to escape. It was his impenetrable defense against the bright and the fake. It was his sanctuary and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.


End file.
